Don't mess with a girl's heart
by chibilele
Summary: Pansy se cansou de ser usada por Draco. • II Challenge Vingança do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.

_Fanfic feita par o II Challenge de Vingança._

_

* * *

_

Itens: _Traição e máscaras._

_

* * *

_

_Você nunca mais vai usar ninguém, Draco Malfoy._

-x-

- Bom dia, Draquinho! - Sentou-se ao lado dele e lhe deu um beijo. - Geléia de amora, minha preferida! - E correu os olhos pela vasta mesa, procurando pela geléia.

- Olhe, Draco, seu pai 'tá no jornal! – Apontou Blaise, indicando uma matéria intitulada "Caça a Death Eaters". Podia-se reconhecer claramente o rosto fino e pálido de Lucius Malfoy, bem como de vários outros aos quais Draco estava familiarizado.

Draco grunhiu qualquer coisa e voltou a se concentrar em seu café da manhã, enquanto Pansy choramingava porque havia um arranhado em seu esmalte púrpura.

Os três, seguidos por Crabbe e Goyle, os capangas de Daco, se dirigiram às Masmorras para assistir a mais uma aula de Poções ministrada por _mais um professor maluco trazido por Dumbledore_.

- Sinceramente, essa escola 'tá vez dia pior. – Resmungou Draco.

- Também acho, Draquinho. – Concordou Pansy.

- E algum dia você já discordou do Draco? – Perguntou Blaise, rindo.

Pansy colocou o indicador sobre o queixo, refletindo sobre a pergunta. Algumas vezes abria a boca como se fosse responder, mas pensava melhor e voltava à sua reflexão. Cansados da espera, resolveram entrar na sala de aula e ela ia se sentar ao lado de Draco, como sempre fazia, mas ele interveio.

- Hoje você vai se sentar com o Blaise.

- Por quê? – A morena fez biquinho.

Draco olhou para uma cadeira vaga ao lado de uma Slytherin que Pansy vira gritar alucinadamente por ele na última partida de Quidditch. Ela boquiabriu-se.

- Mas, Draco-

Ele virou as costas e se sentou ao lado dela, que lhe abriu um largo e brilhante sorriso.

- Horrorosa. – Insultou-a Pansy, em voz baixa, sentando-se ao lado de Blaise.

- Não acho.

- Blaise! Ao lado de quem você 'tá?

Ele riu uma risada divertida e não respondeu.

- Bom dia, turma.

O professor havia chegado. Pansy suspirou.

- Ele sentou à frente de Harry Potter e parece nem se importar.

- Quem se preocuparia com o Potter com uma morena daquela ao lado?

- Também sou morena.

Blaise revirou os olhos e ignorou-a.

Pansy teve ainda mais dificuldade em se concentrar naquela aula, pois seus olhos eram atraídos para a direção onde se sentara o louro. A poção, que deveria ser esverdeada, havia saído violeta e ela suspirou. A de Harry, incrivelmente, havia saído perfeita; ainda melhor que a da Sabe-Tudo-Granger, coisa que ela sempre julgara impossível.

-x-

_Hoje tenho treino, Pansy, desculpe. Acaba às 21h, acho que não poderemos nos encontrar hoje. A não ser que você não se incomode em correr um pequeno risco._

_H._

Ela riu. Sabia que ele sabia a resposta.

_Onde você disse que nos encontraríamos mesmo?_

_P._

Com um movimento da varinha, o pedaço de pergaminho saiu voando pelo corredor e ela o ficou observando até que dobrasse no corredor. Divertia-se pensando na reação dele ao ler o bilhete enquanto caminhava para o Grande Salão. Sentou-se ao lado de Blaise e torceu o nariz para Draco e sua nova companhia.

- Não sei se conseguirei almoçar. – Sussurrou Pansy a Blaise. – Essa garota me causa ânsia.

- Por que diz isso p'ra mim? Não posso te ajudar.

- Preciso dizer a alguém, e não posso dizer a ele. – Ela indicou Draco com a cabeça. – Ele ficaria irritado.

Blaise deu de ombros.

-x-

Chovia muito quando Pansy deixou o castelo. Ela estava com uma capa de chuva lilás e carregava um guarda-chuva de tom mais forte – algo próximo do violeta. Eram quase 21h30 em ponto e ela se dirigia ao campo de Quidditch o mais rápido que lhe deixavam suas botas novas, compradas especialmente para noites chuvosas.

- Atrasada? – Perguntou ela a um vulto escondido à sombra da arquibancada.

- Menos do que o normal.

Ele caminhou para a luz e ela o viu com um largo sorriso, a despeito de estar completamente encharcado. Ela deu um passo para trás.

- Ah, você tinha mesmo que se molhar? – Choramingou.

Ele tirou o guarda-chuva da mão dela e o jogou no chão, puxando-a para si e a envolvendo em um abraço molhado. A chuva fria escorria por sua pele, mas dentro dela estava quente. Ela deu um leve sorriso quando ele a afastou um pouco e ficou fitando seu rosto, ainda a segurando em seus braços.

- Pelo menos seus cabelos 'tão arrumadinhos.

-x-

- O que foi, Draco? – Perguntou Pansy, entrando na mesma sala de onde vira, no ano anterior, serem tirados alunos da Dumbledore's Army. – Draco, onde você...?

A morena foi calada repentinamente por uma boca que há muito conhecia. Pressionada contra a parede, sentiu as mãos dele por baixo de sua blusa e seus lábios logo estavam no pescoço dela, que se sentiu arrepiar.

- E a outra menina? – Perguntou, uma pontada de irritação na voz.

Ele a ignorou, como sempre fazia.

Um por um, foi desabotoando os botões da blusa dela e deixou a capa caída no chão. A gravata, verde e prateada, ficou a seguir, próxima aos sapatos e as meias. Pouco a pouco, a roupa deles foi formando uma trilha até a enorme cama que havia no ambiente.

Draco havia, inquestionavelmente, descoberto muitos usos para a sala.

-x-

Ele a encontrou no banheiro da Murta.

- Quer uma bala? – Ofereceu ele, sentindo o cheiro de vômito que exalava da boca da garota.

- Draco me dá nojo. – Cuspiu ela, colocando a bala na boca.

- Você podia simplesmente dispensá-lo. – Ele franziu o cenho. – E não é como se eu gostasse de saber o que você anda fazendo com Malfoy por aí.

Ela não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Ciuminho? – Ela se recompôs ao perceber que ele não sorria. – Oh, desculpe. Draco nunca sentiu ciúmes de mim, sempre quis isso. – Ela suspirou. – Vou largar dele, tenha calma. Só preciso garantir que ele nunca mais use ninguém. – Ela o olhou maliciosamente. – E você, não quer se divertir hoje?

Ele respirou fundo e a deixou sozinha, desejando-lhe melhoras do enjôo.

Ele a respeitava. Ainda que não fosse "O Escolhido", aquele destinado a salvar bruxos e trouxas, ela teria certeza de que, definitivamente, ele seria o melhor homem do mundo. Draco jamais seria um terço do homem que ele era.

-x-

- Hum... Qual dos dois é melhor para irmos passar o Natal na sua casa, Draquinho? – Ela perguntou, mostrando a ele dois lindíssimos vestidos.

- Você não vai. – Respondeu o louro, secamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim não vou? Draco, nós vamos todo o ano, desde que éramos crianças! Você não pode simplesmente me dispensar assim! É... É quase um rito. O _nosso_ rito.

- Chega de infantilidade, Pansy! – Gritou. – Não somos mais crianças! 'Tá tudo diferente, meus pais não 'tão em casa e a partir de agora não existem mais suas divertidas férias de Natal! E, se quer saber, sempre me irritou ter você o dia inteiro atrás de mim.

- Mesmo depois de... De tudo... – Lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto. – Perdi minha virgindade aos treze anos por culpa sua, Draco! Tudo o que fiz até hoje foi por você e é assim que você me trata?

- E você queria que eu comesse quem, o Blaise? – Um tom claramente zombeteiro era claro em cada palavra dele. – Eu nunca te amei de verdade, Pansy, só precisava de alguém para satisfazer minhas necessidades; comodamente, você sempre 'teve aqui.

Ela saiu do dormitório de quarto, soluçando, e ficou trancada por todo o resto do fim de semana.

-x-

As aulas voltaram e, com elas, tudo regressou à normalidade. Draco e Pansy não foram vistos durante o almoço e, embora ninguém soubesse onde eles estivessem, não era tão difícil adivinhar o que eles faziam. As semanas seguintes se passaram normalmente, embora Draco continuasse agindo de forma estranha e com sumiços não explicados.

E, toda a vez que ele sumia sem dar satisfação, Pansy desejava que ele não retornasse.

-x-

- Potter, Potter, sempre ele!

Draco sempre havia tido – como definir? – essa mania de ver em tudo algum motivo para falar de Harry; Pansy definia, sem que ele soubesse, como _inveja_. Naquele ano, no entanto, a palavra mais adequada seria _obsessão_. Porque, verdade fosse dita, Draco só sabia sumir, se entreter com garotas e falar de Harry.

- O que foi agora, Draquinho?

Ele mostrou a capa d'O Profeta Diário: mais uma matéria sobre "O Escolhido", com uma foto de Harry logo abaixo. Pansy achou que a foto não fazia jus à beleza do garoto, mas guardou para si esse pensamento.

- Antigamente, era meu pai quem 'tava em alta no Ministério, o nome Malfoy impunha respeito! Agora, temos o garoto-cicatriz na capa d'O Profeta! – Ele fez cara de desprezo. – Até minha família esse maldito Potty tirou de mim! Ele vai me pagar, ah!, ele vai...

Com os braços sobre os ombros de Draco, Pansy começou a pensar...

-x-

- Tem certeza disso? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que tenho! – Ela abriu um largo sorriso.

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela, que logo estava deitada no ombro dele e, então, aninhada no colo dele. Estavam na Shrieking Shack e, sendo aquele um "local mal-assombrado", tinham certeza de que ninguém os incomodaria. Não era bom que fossem vistos juntos.

Pelo menos até agora.

Saíram de lá de mãos dadas. Assim, como se fosse um casal. E do mesmo modo adentraram o Grande Salão, onde todos jantavam – Harry tinha o Marauder's Map, não precisavam esperar pelos fins de semana para visitar Hogsmeade, desde que tomassem o cuidado de não serem vistos.

O burburinho percorreu todo o ambiente na velocidade da luz; até mesmo os quadros iam aos vizinhos para espalhar a notícia por todo o castelo. Nas mesas das Casas deles, em cada e toda face era visível a desaprovação. Ninguém ficou impassível àquilo.

- Exijo uma explicação! – Gritou Draco Malfoy, empunhando a varinha na direção deles.

Em todos os alunos cresceu a expectativa de ver o duelo de dois bruxos que se odiaram à primeira vista; os professores pensaram em impedir, mas Dumbledore disse para que interviessem apenas se ficasse sério; Hermione, na dúvida entre fazer e não fazer, permaneceu sentada.

A tensão enchia o ar. Ninguém se movia. Harry tinha a mão na varinha, pronto para atacar.

Pansy puxou Harry pela mão e virou a cara para Draco, como se ele não estivesse ali. Como ele fazia com ela. E, com um sorriso no rosto, subiu as escadas com Harry, ninguém soube para onde ou para que.

* * *

**N/A:** Enquanto escrevia essa fic, tive um plot espontâneo para uma outra e fui forçada a mudar para a outra e depois retornar; acho que me perdi um pouco e não curti muito o final... Mas foi super gostoso escrevê-la, aham. :shifty:

Sejam amorezinhos e deixem **R E V I E W S **!

Beijinhos.


End file.
